


We Fell in Love in October

by MamanAbeille



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Autumn, Black Cat - Freeform, Clumsy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Coffee, Dad Jokes, Drabble, F/M, Fantober, Fantober2020, Hauntober, Kitten, Love Confessions, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lukanette, Nightmare, Sass, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Snapshots, Tea, boat kid, curse, fall - Freeform, favorite t-shirt, first day of fall, haunted, hauntober2020, leaves, luka does not like spiders, luka is a softie, lukanette endgame, rainy day, sleep over, spider - Freeform, the fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille
Summary: A collection of drabbles and snapshots every day in October with mixed prompts from #fantober2020 and #hauntober2020 challenges.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 29
Kudos: 86





	1. First Day of  Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There are better ways to celebrate the first day of fall,” he teases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Day of Fall prompt from #fantober2020

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Marinette hollers down the stairs, rushing to grab her things for the day. 

“Did you go back to sleep after your wake up call?” Luka chuckles, making his way up to her room just as Tikki flies out of her purse to grab Marinette’s forgotten phone on the desk. 

In her haste to ask the kwami where she was going and to hide, she trips on the top stair and tumbles forward with a shriek. 

Luka catches her just before she comes in contact with the railing and wall. He steadies her, helps her back to her feet, and kisses her cheek. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” she nods, straightening her purse on her shoulder, thankful that Tikki was not currently hiding there. “Thanks.” 

“There are better ways to celebrate the first day of fall,” he teases. “Your dad made caramel apples, for example.” 

“You’re spending too much time with him. The dad jokes are rubbing off on you,” Marinette laughs, placing a quick kiss to his lips before sliding past him and guiding them back down. 


	2. Tea and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Marinete is a late sleeper, Luka prefers to start his mornings with the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tea and Coffee prompt from #fantober

While Marinette is a late sleeper, Luka prefers to start his mornings with the sun. He imagines it’s a leftover side effect of being a Boat Kid, and all the early morning chores that came with the title. He enjoys the silence and peacefulness of Paris before the masses awaken and go about their day to day lives. He will usually grab his guitar and take it out to the patio with the mini amp turned low and work on a new song or bring to life the atmosphere of the morning for an hour or so.

Then he will steep himself a cup of tea, howl preparing a mug of coffee for his wife. The poetic irony of the reflection of their chosen morning drinks to their overall outlook of morning itself is not lost on him and brings a small smile to his lips. 

Once the drinks are finished he takes them to the bed and wakes Marinette. As soon as her eyes are open and she’s had a few sips of her coffee, the hustle and bustle of the day begins. Just like that, the peaceful stillness of the morning is gone. 


	3. Rainy Day

As the years progress as Miraculous holders, Marinette and Luka cannot deny that they’ve started to take on some of the features of their kwamis’ animals. Luka spends as much time as he can soaking up the sun on his skin. It warms him to his core, and he basks in it. 

There was a time, when he was younger, that he loved a rainy day. He loved the way the boat rocked differently upon the waves in a storm. He found solace in the pattering of raindrops on the glass roof of the greenhouse, the sporadic beat music to his ears. He enjoyed watching the Parisians' reactions to a sudden shoer- couples running for shelter under an awning, children jumping in the puddles as they form, businessmen opening their umbrellas above their heads without missing a step. 

Recently though, rainy days have become the bane of his existence. As soon as he feels the shift in the air, and sees the clouds moving in, he wants nothing more than to crawl into bed and seek shelter under the warm blankets. Most of the time Marinette will try to coax him out, reminding him of their responsibilities for the day, before eventually joining him - after all ladybugs don’t really like the rain either. 


	4. Love Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love it when you play.”

Luka strummed along on his guitar, a lazy combination of chords that he isn't really paying much attention to. Marinette is leaning against his legs, head tilted back and eyes closed, taking in the warmth of the sun and the beautiful sound of Luka’s music. She opens her eyes slowly and watches him until he stops playing, feelling her gaze on him. 

“Hey,” he hums, placing his guitar to the side. He leans forward to rub her shoulders before wrapping his arms around her, balancing her chin on her head. “Sorry, I got lost in the music.” 

Marintte tilts her head up and Luka meets her in a kiss. “I don’t mind,” she whispers, staying close enough that he feels her lips brush against his own as she speaks. “I love it when you play. I- I love  _ you _ , Luka.” 

Luka stares up and beams before sliding down on the ground next to her so he can capture her lips properly. “I love you, too,” he laughs. He cups her face in his hands . “I love you.” 

Marinette slides onto his lap, tangling her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck with a grin before kissing him again. 


	5. Sleepover

Luka hears the soft knock on the porthole. He sets his guitar to the side and goes over to open it, smiling at the superhero waiting there for him “Hey,” he whispers, placing a kiss on her cheek. “Is this a ‘Paris is in trouble’ visit or a ‘girlfriend sneaking into my room’ visit?”

“Well. There’s no akuma alerts going off,” Ladybug smirks. “Can I come in?” Luka steps to the side and admires how quickly the spotted hero jumps through the raised window. “Besides, you already have Sass,” she giggles, stepping forward to kiss him. She smiles into his lips and wraps her arms around his waist. Once she pulls away, she rests her head against his chest. “I just missed you. I haven’t seen you much this week. Juleka let me know she and Mylene were staying with Rose tonight.” 

“I missed you, too,” he tells her, kissing the top of her head, thankful for his sister’s heads up. It really had been a long week, and he hadn’t seen his girlfriend outside of patrol. “Do I get you for a little while, or do you have to patrol tonight?” 

Ladybug steps back to look up at him shyly. “Well. I actually told Mom I was staying at Juleka’s and she was having a girls night, both of which are technically true. Juleka offered me her bed so there’s no pressure. I just really wanted to get to spend some one on one time with you outside of the superhero duties.” 

Luka grinned at her and pulled her close again. “I will never turn down a chance to fall asleep next to you.” He kisses her softly just as Sass floats over. “Excuse me, may you release Tikki, please?” 

“Oh, sorry, Sass. Tikki, spots off,” she calls and is surrounded in the magical pink glow before transforming, her kwami hovering over her shoulder. 

“Thank you, Marinette.” Tikki kisses the tip of her nose before gliding off to some hidden part of the ship with Sass. 

“Ah. There’s my girl,” Luka grins, reaching out for her hands, pulling her into a deep kiss. “As much as I admire and cherish Ladybug, I prefer when you’re Marinette.” 

“Me too,” she nods, happily.


	6. The Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first attempt at the lukanette exchange fic for AiriP4, but changed routes a couple weeks before it was due. Happy I can repurpose it the fair prompt from #fantober2020

Luka glances over at Marinette sitting next to him on their bench. They seem to be frozen in time in the midst of the hustle and bustle of the autumn fair happening around them. He takes in the way the glittering lights from one of the nearby rides reflect against her long hair, which she’s released from their usual pigtails for the night. The loose strands had been driving him crazy since he’d picked her up on his bike a few hours before. Before he even realizes what he was doing, his hand is reaching forward to brush the tantalizing locks from her exposed shoulder. He feels her shiver under his touch, which seems to snap him out of his daze. 

“Sorry,” she gasps, as he jerks his hand away. “I- I’m just cold be-because of the breeze,” she prattles on in her normal Marinette fashion. In all honesty, it was just that his touch was electric to her. Every brush touch of his hand, bearhug, and gentle kiss sent tingles through her. 

“Here.” Before she can object, he’s standing up and pulling off his beloved Jagged Stone t-shirt and offering it to her. He takes half a moment to tug down his long sleeve undershirt that had bunched up around his torso in the process. He can’t help the little smirk and the flush across his cheeks as he catches her stare on her torso. He isn’t sure he’ll ever get over the joy of Marinette checking him out. 

“Oh umm… thank you,” she stutters, pulling it over her head and tugging it down admittedly a little awkwardly over her tank top. It is far too big for her, hanging down past the hem of her shorts Alya had talked her into wearing. 

It is Luka’s turn to stare. He’d offered the shirt to her without much forethought. She was cold. He could help her. He was not prepared for the very physical and emotional effect that it had on him, seeing her there in his favorite shirt… in what seemed like nothing _but_ his favorite t-shirt. It took all of his will power to not blurt out how badly he wanted to grow older with her in that very moment. 

Marinette adjusts the fabric, tucking some of the hem into the pocket of her jean shorts, blushing as Luka’s scent surrounds her. She takes in the familiar sea salt and musky smell that is so absolutely Luka, she’d recognize it anywhere. She’s pretty sure it’s her favorite scent in the world. “It’s a little big,” she finally laughs, beaming up at him. 

“No, it’s perfect,” he objects with a grin of his own. 

“Thanks,” she steps forward and goes up on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his cheek. 

He catches her lips with his own as she goes to step back, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her there. She melts against him, sliding her hands around his neck and tangling into the hair at the base of his neck, as he deepens the kiss. When they finally pull away, neither one of them is sure how much time has passed, but both of their lips are kiss bruised and red. Marinette feels her heart stop for a moment as the words pass her lips. “I think I love you, Luka.” 

Luka feels his own cheeks flush. His voice is low as his lips hover over hers. “I know I love you, Marinette.” Her grin makes his own heart stop and she’s kissing him again, right there in front of everyone. He imagines that even if he did wish to tell his friends about this moment, none of them would even believe him. He loves that she lets her guard down when she is with him. It’s one of the best feelings in the world for him, trailing just behind the fact that she loves him...she thinks. That’s enough though. He knows her struggles with love in the past and has no wish to push that at all for her. For him, for now, that’s enough. 


	7. Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka does NOT like spiders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm officially a day behind. This is the (I think) first prompt used from #hauntober2020, spider.

Luka Couffaine was a generally level headed person. He was rarely rash in his actions. He was known for being calm in an emergency and the voice of reason. However, all of that went out the preferable window when he saw a spider. He had been terrified of the eight legged monsters since he was child. Juleka had  learned pretty much as soon as she could walk that if big brother Luka shrieked, to grab something to squish it with and run to his rescue. HIs friends at school would tease him, but never actually made him be the one to deal with them. Marinette would spend years trying to convince him they were harmless and cute before eventually just quietly taking them outside, unable to ‘put the horrible creatures out of their misery’ as Luka had begged. Sass would happily gobble them up whenever spotted and tease his holder mercilessly. 

It wasn’t until Alouette was a toddler and developed a fear of her own that Luka struck up the courage to face his. Marinette was away on a short business trip and Sass was healing in the miraculous box after a particularly nasty akuma the night before that had drained the little kwami to his limit. 

Alouette screamed in her room, sending Luka racing down the hall to her side. “Papa, she cried, pointing to the tiny spider crawling on her wooden kitchen. “What do we do? Maman isn’t here. Is Sassy still sleeping?” She looked pitifully up at him. 

Luka felt his hand shake and swallowed the lump in his throat. “It’s okay, baby. I’ll get it.” 

“You sure, Papa? You ascared of them too.”

“I am,” he nods, grabbing one of her dress up shoes near them on the ground and raising his arm to squish it. 

“No, Papa!” Alouette shrieks, grabbing his arm and pulling it out of range of the spider. “We don’t kill things,” she scolds, perfectly mimicking her mother’s stern tone. “You have to put it outside like Maman.” 

Luka feels a shiver run up his spine and he takes a deep breath before looking around her room for something to capture the little monster with. He settles on one of the toy cups and little plastic menu, carefully inching his way towards the critter, resisting the urge to gag the entire time. In one swift motion, he traps the spider under the cup, and gently slides the menu under, wiggling it a bit to get the spider to move on top of it. He carries it back down the hall, holding his breath all the while, and nods his head towards the door, motioning to Alouette to open the front door. He practically throws the spider onto the sidewalk and rushes back inside, Alouette hugging his side. “Thanks, Papa. I love you,” she looks up at him with big proud eyes, and a fuzzy warmth takes over the unsettling tingles rushing through him. He places a kiss on top of her head and smiles. “Anytime, baby girl. I love you, too.” 


	8. Haunted/Nightmare/Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this piece by @airi-p4‘s contribution to Luktober. Please go check it out and share. It’s wonderful. https://airi-p4.tumblr.com/post/630858931839860736/luktober-day-2-curse

“Do you enjoy having Sass?” Marinette asks him softly one night. They are cuddling on the couch watching one of their favorite trivia shows and Luka is brushing small, absentminded circles up and down her arm with one hand, the other wrapped around her, holding her close. 

He thinks for a moment, making a little sound to let her know that he’d heard her question. “I do. Overall, I’m grateful that you gave me the Miraculous all those years ago.” 

“But,” Marinette prompts, looking up at him with sad eyes. “That’s not all of it, is it? I know you’ve been having nightmares.” 

Luka sighs deeply. “I see a lot of things that no one else does. I have seen every single one of us die more than once. It can get…” he pauses for a couple of seconds looking for the right word. “Haunting. I know it’s not real, b-” 

“It is real,” Marinette cuts him off. “You see them happen. The events might not be permanent, but they really happen. ...and only you know,” she finishes, slowly, sadly. “Oh, Luka.” She feels tears sting her eyes and turns to wrap her arms around him in a tight embrace. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Hey,” he hushes, running his fingers through her hair. “It’s okay. Like I said, I do enjoy having Sass. He’s basically a part of me now. I love that I get to defend our city right by your side. I can’t imagine giving either of those up. And...don’t let this upset you, love, but I don’t want to pass off the nightmares 

and hauntings to anyone else.” He lifts her chin up gently so she’s looking him in the eyes. “All of our Miraculous have their difficulties that come along with them. If I could go back to the very first day- knowing every single thing I would see- I’d still take him. The good we do- being with you- that far outweighs the bad. 

Marinette slides her hands behind his neck, pulling him down into a tender kiss that quickly turns needy and heated. He digs his own hands into her hair, tugging slightly and indulging in the moan that it pulls from her lips. Once they untangle themselves from one another, they are both breathless, flushed, and disheveled. They settle back into their previous cuddles as Sass and Tikki come out of their hiding spots to settle in with them. 

“Thank you, my friend.” Sass hisses softly, nuzzling himself against his cheek. 

“I meant every word,” Luka smiles, gently stroking a finger down his back. The kwami lets out a happy little hiss as everyone turns their attention back to the show. 


	9. Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka brings home a stray kitten...again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Cat prompt from #hauntober.

“We aren’t keeping it, Luka,” Marinette sighs without even putting down the knife she’s using to prep dinner. 

“But, Nettie. He’s just a baby. We can’t send a baby back out there all on his own.” Luka gently lifts the little black kitten up so his fiancé so she can see him over the bar.

Marinette rolls her eyes. “Did you even remember to pick up the chicken?” 

Luka freezes and his eyes go wide, lowering the cat every so slightly. Marinette laughs and finally sets down the knife and makes her way over to them. “That’s what I thought,” she chuckles, scratching the kitten under the chin, her smirk softening as he purrs back at her. 

The kitten rubs his head against her fingers, buzzling into her touch. He opens his bright green eyes, stares up at her, and lets out a quiet little mewl. 

“Well,” she sighs, smiling down at the animal softly. “He is pretty cute.” 

“Soo…?” Luka prompts hopefully, handing the kitten to her. He immediately climbs onto her shoulder and curls himself around her neck.

“So, I guess we should introduce him to the others.”

He leans forward to place a kiss on her forehead. “He’s the last one. I promise.” 

“We both know that’s a lie,” she giggles, kissing his cheek before continuing, “It’s one of the little things I love about you.”

“I love you, too,” he grins.


	10. Leaves

“I love autumn,” Marinette hums into her latte, her hands cupping the warm much close to her face in delight. 

Luka grins at his girlfriend across the table. “You’ve said that already,” he chuckles. 

“I know,” she grins back. It's just the crisp air, the yummy drinks, all the beautiful colors, and the ability to layer and add more accessories… and the leaves!” she adds with excitement. “When I was little Papa would take me to the park across from the bakery every day in autumn. He’d rake up all the leaves and let me jump in over and over. It had to have annoyed him to rake them up that many times, but he never let it show. “I would look forward to it all year. As soon as the leaves would start to change colors, I’d beg him to go.”

Luka’s eyes light up and he grins widely. “Let's do it!” 

“Do what?” Marinette laughs, raising her eyebrows curiously at him. 

“Let’s build a leaf pile!” He’s already standing and gathering his jacket and the scarf that Marinette had made him the year before off the back of the café chair. “It’ll be fun.” 

Marinette stares at him, amused for just a moment before letting out a little giggle of an ‘okay’ and gathering her things as well. “Let’s go jump in some leaves!” 


End file.
